Only The Two Of Them
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: Suzaku has been invited to a hotel room, by non other than Zero. Why would Suzaku comply to Zero's request? Why did Zero even invite Suzaku to the hotel room? Only time will tell what happens.


**[[So this is my first LelouchXSuzaku fic. Hope I did okay. Hope so see some reviews.]]**

**[[BTW, SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON, also spoilers for R2. Anyways............. enjoy!]]**

Lelouch and Suzaku found themselves alone in a hotel room. There is an explanation for this.

Earlier that day, Suzaku received a letter, this letter was from Zero. It told Suzaku where to meet him and what time, and to come un-armed and alone. Suzaku had obeyed Zero's request and told no one where he was going or what he was doing. So here he was, standing in front of Zero.

"You obeyed my request?" Zero questioned, quite surprised.

"Yeah.... why wouldn't I?"

"You could have easily sent a fleet to this hotel to ambush me" He laughed. It echoed, as he was wearing his helmet. "Do you have any special reason?"

"Yeah...." the brunette looked at the ground "take off your helmet..."

"Oh?"

"I know it's you, Lelouch."

"Fine, my old friend." He smiled as he took off his helmet and lowered his mask.

"Why did you call me here?" Suzaku looked Lelouch in the eye.

"I wanted to talk, thats all." he sat down on the bed.

"Thats it?" His eyes widened "As a friend, or as an enemy?"

"Suzaku" The Britanian prince said crisply "sit down." Hesitantly the honorary Britanian sat beside him. They both looked each other in the eye. Neither wanting to look away. Slowly Lelouch moved closer to the other man.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku backed up a bit.

"Suzaku~" His name rolled softly off the other man's lips. Somehow it was special to him when Lelouch said his name. Suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed by his wrists. While he had been deep in thought about how Lelouch said his name, the Britanian Prince seized his chance. Before he could say a word, he felt warm lips against his own. He tried to squirm out of the award position, but Lelouch held him firmly. Finally the Britanian prince broke the kiss, his face slightly red.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Suzaku screamed furiously, his face a deep shade of red.

Lelouch smiled "Didn't you like it?" The brunette didn't reply. He was stunned. Lelouch let go of his friend, and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Slowly Suzaku sat up, his fingers touching his lips. They were warm._ 'this.... no, it can't be'_ he thought. It was almost like he wanted to feel that sensation again.

"Lulu...." he said hesitantly. As the black haired boy turned his way, Suzaku slowly pressed his lips to the other's. Surprised as he was, Lelouch returned the kiss. He slowly pushed the honorary Britanian to the bed, not to interrupt the kiss. Finally he broke it, needing air.

"I think I love you, Suzaku" he whispered softly into the other man's ear. Suzaku didn't answer, again.

_'could this be right?'_ Suzaku thought '_he's a Britanian Prince... he's also Zero, and on top of that he's a guy'_

"Suzaku...." slowly he opened his eyes to see Lelouch above him. "I love you"

"Lelouch?" he seemed confused "why?"

"Because it's you" he replied in a soft voice. Hesitantly he let go of the other man, to see what he would do. To his surprise, Suzaku reached up and wrapped his arms around the Britanian prince's neck, pulling him down for yet another kiss. This time it was more passionate. Both boys gave in, letting the other kiss more deeply. Their tongues mingled. As they broke for air, Lelouch started unbuttoning Suzaku's shirt.

"Lulu?!" the honorary Britanian gasped

"Don't you want to?" he smirked. The green eyed teen turned his head sideways to avoid Lelouch's gaze.

"It's.... not that I.... don't want to....." His face turned red, he could feel it burning.

"Do you love me, Suzaku?"

"Yes....." He said quietly after a short pause._'Is this right? Should I be feeling this way about my best friend?'_ Suzaku thought. Suddenly he heard a zipper being undone. When he looked up, he saw Lelouch.... stripping. The Japanese teen went even redder, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He couldn't deny himself any longer. He loved Lelouch, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. As he watched the amethyst eyed teen strip, he himself realized that he was almost fully clothed. He sat up and slipped off his shirt. Now only in his violet colored boxers, Lelouch sat down beside the Japanese teen.

"Let me" He smiled seductively at the green eyes teen. Suzaku lay back down _'This is how I feel, I just have to __except it....I love Lelouch' _he thought at the ebony haired teen unzipped his pants and slipped them off, leaving him only in his blue plaid boxers. He fingered at the top of the brunette's boxers teasingly.

"Don't tease" Suzaku pouted. He was already aroused.

"But thats what makes it fun" the Britanian prince smiled. The lights were dim, and moonlight shone through the balcony window. The amethyst eyed teen slowly pulled down the plaid boxers of the Japanese teen, revealing his manhood. As soon as the boxers were off, he looked the other boy in the eyes. His gaze was lustful. Suzaku had the same look in his eyes. The Britanian prince began kissing the other's cheek, and then his neck.

"mmmhnnnnn..." the brunette moaned. He continued kissing lower and lower until he reached the Japanese boys already erect manhood. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft many times, causing many moans and gasps from the green eyed boy. He began to suck on the swollen tip.

"ah... Lulu.... i'm gonna...." Suzaku moaned in pleasure as the other boy pleasured him. Soon enough he came while whispering Lelouch's name over and over again. Lelouch's lower chest and boxer's were now splattered with Suzaku's liquid.

"Now that won't do...." he smirked as he slipped off his own purple boxers to reveal his already erect manhood. He now loomed over the Japanese teen. The Japanese then lifted one of his hands and ran it down the chest of the other. Lelouch shuttered. Suzaku then began to massage the other boy's manhood with his hand.

"Su...zaku..." he didn't think that the Japanese boy would ever return his feelings, let alone do this. "Stop..... please" he moaned reluctantly.

"Why, Lulu?" Suzaku stuck out this bottom lip, making a cute pouting face as he lowered his hand.

"This is why....." he said as he licked his fingers and slowly inserted them into the Japanese teens entrance.

"ah! Lelouch...." he was surprised, but he let the Britanian prince do as he pleased.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he questioned as he massaged the entrance of the green eyed teen.

"Y....es" Suzaku smiled "I love you..... I always... have.....mhnnn.... I just never... really realized until now.... Lulu"

"If you're sure....." the prince removed his fingers.

"I am" the Japanese nodded as he reached up to wrap his arms around the neck of the other teen. The amethyst eyed teen lifted the hips of the other teen and slowly slid himself inside.

"Lelou...ch" he gasped as he could feel the other man inside of him.

"There's no going back now"

"I know... that as well..... as you do" he nodded as he tightened his arms around the prince's neck. Lelouch slowly stared moving inside the brunette, causing his breath to quicken.

"It's ok, Suzaku" he whispered softly as he began going a little faster. The green eyed teen gasped with every thrust the prince gave. As he went faster, the noises coming from the brunette changed into muffled screams. The amethyst eyed teen also started to let out noises.

"Lelouch!" he yelled in passion as he hit a tender spot. Again and again the amethyst eyed teen hit this spot, causing the other, as well as himself to cry out in pleasure. The green eyed teen hugged the prince even tighter, grasping at the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'm close....." Lelouch managed to choke out between thrusts. He could feel his climax fast approaching. "Su...za....ku, I... ahhH!" he collapsed into the embrace of the brunette as he climaxed inside of him. At the same time, the brunette also climaxed... again. Slowly he slid out of the other teen, and lay there beside him, his arms also wrapped around his waist.

"Suzaku.... I truly love you" he whispered softly as he gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, too.... Lulu" he smiled sweetly. Both of them snugged under the covers of the only bed in the room. Slowly both fell asleep in each others arms. They were in their own world, just the two of them. No one else. Tonight, no one else mattered.

**[[end]]**

**[[So yeah... thats it! I hope you enjoyed! :) This is dedicated to a friend that inspired me to write this with her own FanFic. Emoheadphone's Envy, this was for you! Hope it was to your liking!!!]]**


End file.
